


A Future Worth Fighting For

by CSM



Series: Adventures in Time Travel [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Season 6 Felicity, Smoak-Queen Family, Time Travel, the future they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: Time Travel. Felicity accidentally finds herself five years in the future and she meets blonde hair blue eyed little girl that reminds her that her future is worth fighting for.





	A Future Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago I wrote a little time travel fic where Season 6 Felicity met Season 2 Olicity. I adore time travel and I always want to write various versions of it. So I thought why not do a series of one shots focus on time travel.

“You know, when I told you that you could hang out with Cisco, I did  _ not  _ mean that you can completely disregard your homework for it,” Felicity calls out as she walks into the bunker, her eyes focused on her stepson who is currently elbow deep in whatever device Cisco is currently working on.

 

“I did all of it!” William insists, but Felicity can see the way his ears pink up indicating he is not telling the truth, so much like his father.

 

“History project, civil war,” Felicity counters, she folds her arms and looks at him pointedly.

 

“Dude, you told me your parents were okay with you hanging out here,” Cisco says coming out from under one of the table, wires in his hand.

 

“I hope you aren’t messing with my babies,” Felicity warns her friend, eyes zeroing on the wires in her friends hands, “you came to fix the hardware, not my software. My softwares are in perfect condition.”

 

“Says  _ you _ .” Cisco replies but then raises both hands in defense at her growl.

 

“I told you that, they wanted me to come here right after school,” William corrects with a sheepish grin.

 

“Damn, he really is your kid,” Cisco says with a shake of his head looking across at Felicity who is grinning proudly.

 

“Either way, you, young man should be working on your history project and Cisco you better not be trying to get through my firewall.”

 

“I was just admiring it,” Cisco insists which she doubts, but she knows her friend can’t resist looking at new things and her new firewall  _ is _ something to marvel at.

 

“Mr. Ramonwhat does this do?” William asks curiously, hand now wrapped around a familiar small device that looks like a smartwatch already changing the numbers on the screen

 

“Oh, William don’t touch that one!” Felicity yells in alarm swiping it out of her son’s hands. William looking at her slightly scared.

 

“I’m sorry, this is a time travel device and it’s not very stable,” Felicity explains, at the word time travel William’s eyes bug out and goes to touch the device

 

“That’s the thing that had you missing for three months!” William says in recognition, his hands now moving to his side and he looks at it warily.

 

“Yes, and I don’t know why Cisco moving around with this was a safe idea?” Felicity asks flipping the small device in her hand and glaring at him, “what if he accidentally set that off and got lost in time?”

 

“Give me more credit than that!” Cisco huffs, “it’s more stable than before. William changed the number on it and you’re still here aren’t you?”

 

Soon as he says this though the device in question starts to vibrate and Felicity is suddenly engulfed in bright light and disappears before their very eyes

 

“Not again!”

 

“My Dad is gonna kill you!”

 

0oooooo0

 

“God damn it, Cisco.” Felicity growls angrily just as she materializes in an unfamiliar living room. She pockets the device, eyes roaming around the room hoping to find any indication on where she is...or  _ when _ as the case may be. She sees familiar pictures of her and Oliver from their first summer away, one of William at a science fairwith his second place medal.

 

“ _ Mama!” _

 

A little voice calls out startling her, she turns around just in time to see a little blonde girl no older than 4 running full speed into the living room. Her little hands touch the armchair of the sofa and to Felicity’s amazement she hoists herself up and over the chair then jumps onto the coffee table with practice ease, making her way towards Felicity.

 

“Mama! Catch me!” She yells eagerly at Felicity her little arms wide as she jumps onto the back of the other sofa.

 

“Mia! No running in the house!” 

 

Felicity jumps at the sound of  _ her _ voice coming around the corner, she almost falls over when she’s greeted as she wa _ ddles _ into the living room with an extremely  _ large  _ stomach, a pregnant belly.

 

“Oh, well this is different,” she replies coming to a halt on seeing Felicity, her hands resting on her stomach. She smiles at Felicity warmly, “Hi.”

 

“ _ Hi _ ?” Felicity repeats to her pregnant counterpart. What has her life become that seeing another version of her is just another Monday for them.

 

“Two Mommies!” Mia says clapping in delight. Her little elbows are now resting on the backrest of the sofa her chin in the palm of her hand as she looks up at Felicity mischievously. 

 

Her little smile is so bright, familiar dimples adorning her cheeks and Felicity sees her own blue-green eyes staring back at her. Felicity’s heart skips a beat when Mia tilts her head to the side, biting her bottom lip almost a mini mirror image of her, “oh  _ wow _ .”

 

Mia though seems unaware of the effect she has on Felicity,  _ and _ seems to be embracing the fact that she now seems to have two ‘mommies’ unlike Felicity who can slowly feel a panic attack beginning to rise. 

 

“I get two Mias too, Mama?” Mia asks turning to her mother with curious eyes.

 

Pregnant Felicity only laughs as she takes a seat on the sofa sighs deeply as she moves, “No, baby. I don’t think Daddy can handle two Mias.”

 

“Only  _ one _ Mia Smoak-Queen!” Mia declares happily.

 

“As it should be,” pregnant Felicity nods in agreement, it seems like a conversation they have had before and the way Felicity watches her other self caress her stomach she wonders if it’s because of the baby.

 

“Mommy, can I call Daddy now?” Mia asks eagerly jumping on the couch.

 

“What did we say about feet on the couch, Mia?” Felicity counters back, she only rolls her eyes when Mia takes that as challenge and she raises her hands before flipping her little body over so that she is now doing a perfect handstand.

 

“Now can I call him?” Mia asks from her perch upside down.

 

Felicity’s eyes bug out when she sees the little girl start to do push ups on the couch, she does all of three before she goes crashing to one side of the couch in a fit of giggles. She looks across at her counterpart who is only shaking her head in exasperation, not at all bothered.

 

She has a little Oliver Queen in training, with  _ her _ smarts, god help her.

 

“Mia are you going to call your dad or do you want me to do it?” 

 

“I do it!” Mia insists sitting upright, little legs folded under her, “Archer!”

 

“ _ Good day Ms. Mia _ ,”  a computer generated voice calls out, startling only Felicity, Mia though is absolutely delighted.

 

“Call Daddy, Archer,” Mia says with more command than Felicity thought possible of a small child, her little eyes then widens and she quickly adds, “pease! call daddy peas.”

 

This time Felicity can’t help but smile and she sees her pregnant counterpart is no different and she is chucking to herself, still making small circles on her large belly.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice suddenly echoes around the living room, bringing comfort to Felicity in a way she didn’t realize she needed.

 

“Hi Daddy! It’s Mia,” Mia chimes in despite the fact that Oliver clearly would know who she is, the whole thing makes Felicity smile. 

 

“Mia? What’s wrong where is Mommy?” Oliver’s voice calls out frantically,

 

“Should have thought of that,” pregnant Felicity winces at his tone, “Oliver, I’m fine we’re all fine. Just a tiny little problem.”

 

“I have  _ two _ Mommies now, Daddy!” Mia chimes in happily, at least someone is pleased with these turn of events.

 

“Felicity, what did you and William do now?” Oliver calls out in exasperation.

 

Which by the way is  _ rude _ .

 

She can see she and her counterpart are on the same page at his comment.

 

“ _ We _ did nothing, I told you no more experiments till after the baby is born. That said I’m not too sure how she got here.”

 

“ _ She _ ?”

 

“Hi honey,” Felicity chimes in, waving when she realizes he can’t see her.

 

“I’m confused.” There is no surprise that he has no clue what they are saying, to him it seems like he’s only talking to one person.

 

“Two Mommies, that’s what I told you Daddy!” Mia insists, slightly put out he clearly does not understand her. 

 

“Oliver, just get home,” her counterpart calls out, “oh and bring some mint chip.”

 

“Coconutty, Daddy! I wan some coconutty,” Mia insists.

 

“Did you eat your veggies?” Oliver asks curiously, Felicity hears the telltale signs of a car unlocking and she’s curious as to where exactly he is during the day. 

 

“All of the booky, corns, Pom-matoesies and mac n’ tease,” she prattles off excitedly.  Felicity is able to understand only two of those things, her counterpart shakes her head. “Mommy didn’t have  _ any _ , she only hads the Mac n tease.”

 

“She did, did she?” Oliver asks her in utter delight, he sounds so carefree and no hint of concerns or worries, that have been currently  plaguing him since before they got married. It’s a welcome sound.

 

“He has spies on the inside,” her counterpart whispers to her more amused than anything.

 

Felicity takes a seat on the couch, her eyes still trained on Mia. The little girl is sitting on the couch legs folded, little hands gesturing wildly as she talks animatedly to her father.

 

After a few minutes Oliver promises Mia he will see her soon and once the connection is lost, Mia turns to her mother, “I’m gonna tell Will we have two Mommies, one for him and one for me!”

 

With those words she rises to her feet on her the couch and then jumps to the next couch, before she goes flying off the back.

 

“Do  _ not _ climb up the banister, missy!” Felicity calls out warning.

 

“But Mommy, I careful!” Mia insists.

 

From her perch on the couch, Felicity has a clear view of the stairs and banister in question, Mia is standing at the foot of the banister, her little hands on the wooden bars and one foot on the first step. She watches in horror as she adds another foot to the second step, she is going to  _ climb _ on the outside of the stairs.

 

“Mia Smoak-Queen!” Her counterpart barks out, her eyes are trained on something behind Felicity’s head, and when she turns around she can see Mia’s reflection in the mirror over the fireplace. “If you take one step up that banister you can kiss gymnastic classes goodbye,” 

 

“Mommy, you’re mean!” Mia pouts, she is now hanging off the banister with only one hand gripping the bar and one foot on the stairs, just  _ hanging _ there. Granted it’s only about a foot off the ground, but it doesn’t lessen Felicity’s worry anymore. 

 

“Yes, I’m the mean Mommy that doesn’t want you to break your neck,” Felicity remarks with a roll of her eyes. When Mia jumps onto the ground and continues to stomp up the stairs in anger, Felicity finally turns her attention back to her younger self.

 

“Genetics, is a hell of a thing, I’ve learnt,” her pregnant counterpart remarks completely unbothered by the previous display.

 

“Is  _ gymnastics _ really the way to go though?” Felicity asks her in alarm, it’s the first time she’s spoken since she greeted Oliver, her mind on an overload of information.

 

Blue-green eyes round pink cheeks and a dimple smile playing across her mind over and over, she still can’t believe that little face was  _ hers _ ...her and Oliver’s _. _

 

“She is like the energizer bunny, and when the baby gets here there is no way we will be able to keep up with her, gymnastics will hopefully tire her out,” 

 

She only met Mia all of five minutes, but Felicity is almost certain that would not be the case, and from the slightly exasperated look her pregnant self gives her she knows the older version is thinking the same thing as well.

 

“I know you probably have many,  _ many _ questions but I need to know are you here accidentally? Or is there something new that we need to worry about? I’m hoping the fact that I have no recollection of this is a  _ good _ thing as well.” 

 

She speaks so quickly, an echo of the little girl that quite literally just flew through the room and then up a flight of stairs, it makes Felicity smile softly to herself, “ _ genetics.” _

 

She pulls out Cisco’s time travelling device from her pocket and places it on the coffee table, momentarily getting distracted by a child’s drawing…. _ Mia’s  _ drawing of her family, she snickers when she sees how Oliver’s head looks much bigger than everyone else’s, and how bright and yellow both Mia and Felicity’s hair are.

 

“Here’s what, I’ll give you that drawing, if we can get back to that device you just tossed on the table?” An amused voice calls out, causing Felicity to blush.

 

“Sorry.” But the pregnant woman only waves her hand easily, “trust me I get it, although I’m surprised at your lack of shock over  _ this _ .”

 

Felicity only laughs when her counterpart gestures to her large belly, “that’s not so shocking when there is a miniature version of your husband in pigtails jumping around like a little ninja.”

 

“Yea, she’s pretty remarkable,” Mia’s mother says proudly.

 

“ _Oliver Queen_ _has entered the Queen residence.”_

 

“What  _ is _ that?” Felicity asks curiously, already perking up looking for her husband.

 

“Archer, state of the art….”

 

“Felicity?” Oliver calls out just as he appears around the corner, he falters though when he sees  _ another _ Felicity on the couch, “ _ Felicity?” _

 

“Oh wow, you haven’t aged at all, that’s not fair,” Felicity remarks forehead wrinkling, she tilts her head to the side looking at him thoughtfully.

 

“Hey! I aged well, thank you. I pushed one big headed child out of my hooha and plan on doing that in the next two weeks!” Older Felicity remarks, she tilts her head back to look at her husband who is standing behind, “damn you for being so hot.”

 

Oliver only laughs, and leans forward to press a kiss on her forehead, “right back at you,”

 

“This is weird,” Felicity declares, her eyes going back and forth between the two. 

 

“Yes and we need to get you back home, before something goes wrong,” pregnant Felicity declares.

 

“Yes, how did you get here?” Oliver asks curiously he moves around to perch on the arm of the armchair pregnant Felicity is currently seated in.

 

“ _ That _ is one of Cisco’s less than stable inventions, William was tinkering with it, so I’m not too sure what he did, last time I went to the past, so this is an improvement I guess?”

 

“Ah the MT, I try to forgot about that stupid thing, word of advice? Keep it out of Mia’s reach, she’s far too curious for her own good,” Pregnant Felicity says with a shudder.

 

“ _ Felicity.” _

 

“Hey, no what does that mean? What did she do?  _ When _ did she go?” Felicity asks in alarm and the look the two exchange.

 

“Maybe we should tell her? It would save us that awful four days of stress ,” her counterpart thinks thoughtfully, but her ever reasonable but currently frustrating husband shakes his head.

 

“We can’t change the future like that. We survived that and they will too,” Oliver reasons, he only laughs when he gets matching pouts in return.

 

“You’re right and you should probably call Sara when you get back, can’t remember all of  _ this _ now can you?” Her pregnant counterpart points out, she slaps Oliver lightly on the leg, “grab that thing for me would you? I should be able to fix it and have her back to her time in… well no time.”

 

“Wait really, already?” Felicity pouts watching as Oliver reaches for the MT and hands it to her other self, she then glances at the stairs, “I was hoping to stick around a little longer...a minute or two.”

 

“Felicity last time you were missing for three  _ months _ ,” Oliver counters clearly remember that time well, and she can’t argue with that, she would never want him or William to go through that again.

 

“Ah but lucky for all of us, this little update makes it possible that I can send her back maybe a few seconds after she left.” 

 

Those words should be comforting, but Felicity only seems disappointed that she does not get to see Mia one last time or William for that matter.  She has no shame in asking to see both kids when a loud yell is heard.

 

“Daddy!” 

 

She cranes her neck to see up the stairs, but only sees a tiny hand on the banister and little blonde strand of hair bouncing into view with each step. Her eyes widen when she sees the little hand stop a few steps above the landing. 

 

“Mia do not jump!” Comes a deep voice, she sits up her eyes wide when she sees the tall lanky form of her step son coming into view.

 

“William,” she says in delight rising to her feet, she watches as he scoops up his sister before she can jump from the stairs, spinning her around until she’s upside down in his arms as he walks into room.

 

“Oh my look at you, you’re taller than I am,” Felicity says in awe taking a step towards the surprised teen.

 

“See Willy I told ya! Another Mommy, she’s got no babies in her bellies,” Mia chimes out, her blonde hair slipping out of its pigtails so that it’s covering most of her face, she seems completely unbothered by being upside  down.

 

“Who messed up?” William asks curiously looking from Felicity to his parents and back.

 

“ _ You _ apparently,” the pregnant Felicity chimes in amused, “you were trying to get rid of me early on kid?”

 

“Mommy, don’t be silly, William loves you,” Mia says matter of factly, clearly fully aware of the conversation they are having.

 

“She’s like a  _ sponge _ ,” Oliver confesses on seeing Felicity’s surprised expression, “that’s all on you by the way.”

 

He’s totally teasing her and she knows it, but she’s far too focus on the two children in the room,  _ her _ kids. Mia seems to have had enough and starts kicking her legs, almost knocking out her brother in the process.

 

“Puts me down, Will,” she insists. When he does she shakes her blond hair out of her face and her little round face is red and blotchy from being held upside down, but she surprises everyone when she walks directly up to Felicity and plops onto the couch next to her.

 

“Hi,” she greets Felicity with curious eyes, everyone else watching her with equal fascination. 

 

“Hi Mia,” Felicity greets choking up slightly, never in a million years did she think when she  woke up this morning she would be meeting her daughter.

 

“You gots no baby in your bellies,” the little girl says thoughtfully, she leans forward and pokes Felicity in the tummy, “Mommy has my baby in her bellies.”

 

The comment makes Felicity smile, she knows the others are watching her but she is far too fascinated with the little girl in front of her, “your baby?”

 

“Ya...daddy says it’s his baby too. But I’m his baby and that’s  _ my _ baby,” she turns her head to look at her father who is watching the entire thing in amusement, “right Daddy? I’m your baby,”

 

“You are sunshine,” Oliver agrees, “but the baby is also my baby too, just like Will.”

 

“Will is not a baby, Daddy don’t be silly,” Mia shakes her head in exasperation at her father, before turning back  to Felicity.

 

“This house is being run by a three year old,” William says dryly as he plops onto a nearby chair, despite his tone he’s clearly curious of what’s going on.

 

“ _ William _ ,” Oliver calls out testily, “we aren’t supposed to give information about the future,”

 

“Oh she  _ is _ from the past, that oddly makes more sense than the munchkin’s theory,” William remarks with a laugh, his forehead wrinkles slightly, “you look different,”

 

“Yea, not  _ fat _ ,” pregnant Felicity chimes in shifting in her seat with a huff, “I miss being that small, ugh I looked so good and that was without even trying,”

 

Felicity shifts uncomfortably in her seat at those words unsure how to respond to that William looks at her with curiosity,  “what year are you from anyway? Can’t be that far back?”

 

“William, c’mon kid you know better than that.”

 

“She’s wearing your wedding ring, how much time really has passed? We could warn her…”

 

“William _ no _ , we can’t do that we don’t want to change  _ our _ future. We’re already tempting fate here,” this time it’s her other self that finally speaks up, she looks across at Felicity serious and Felicity can see the pain etched across her face, “I know this is a lot to ask, but you  _ need _ to call Sara as soon as you get home, you can’t remember all of this.  _ Please _ .”

 

She sounds like a desperate woman, a woman who has been through far more than Felicity could ever imagine and that thought  _ terrifies _ her.

 

But before she can comment, before she can try and ask  _ what _ happened that has the other version of herself so desperate, two tiny little hands wrap around her waist and she looks down to see Mia climbing into her lap.

 

“Oh!”

 

“Snuggles, Mama!” Mia insists, frowning when neither of Felicity's hands move to hold her. She sits on Felicity’s lap now little knees pressing into the back of the couch, their stomachs almost pressing against the other, “Mommy!”

 

The insistence in her tone seems to finally pull Felicity out of her thoughts, this hands pulling at Felicity’s arms. When Felicity wraps her arms around the tiny little body sitting on top of her, she finally gets it,  _ this _ is why she can’t go back to her time with this knowledge she can’t risk losing  _ her _ .

 

Mia is unaware of her inner turmoil and only wraps herself tighter around Felicity like a little koala. Her pregnant counterpart and Oliver though, are both looking at her with pity and complete understanding, it’s a lot to ask, to forget the very existence of you child, even if it’s  _ for _ your child.

 

“I miss snuggles with you, Mama,” Mia admits softly, her little blonde hair tickling Felicity's nose as she she is overcome by the smell of cotton candy, her favourite as a kid.

 

“We snuggle all the time, missy,” her pregnant self says and Felicity can see the other woman is beginning to look a little put out at her daughter’s affection for  _ her _ .

 

“But your bellies is too big,” Mia insists, her voice muffled as she presses her face into Felicity’s chest. “I keep this Mommy,”

 

“Oh honey, it doesn’t work like that, remember when you took a trip and you met another Mommy and Daddy?” Oliver takes a step towards them crouching down to look at the toddler.

 

“They didnts know who I was and you yells a lot,” Mia recalls her lip trembling at the memory and Felicity wants to do everything in her power to make the pain go away.

 

She starts to rub Mia’s back reassuringly but Mia pulls back to look at Felicity curiously, “you not my Mommy?”

 

Felicity shakes her head, her own eyes filling with tears, “no not yet, I will be one day though,”

 

“Pomise?” Mia asks not quite getting the hang of her r’s.

 

“Till the moon and back,” Felicity says, not really thinking about, it’s something her own mother use to say to her when she was younger.

 

Mia though gasps in surprise and turns her head to look at her mother, “are you  _ sures _ she’s not  another Mommy?”

 

“She will be your Mommy  _ one day,”  _ Oliver counters, it’s tough to explain time travel to a toddler, Felicity shakes her head not believing what he life has become.

 

Oliver though surprises her when he takes Mia from her and she almost protests, but realizes it’s not her place not her  _ kid _ , this isn’t her time.

 

“This is your Mommy, sunshine, baby belly and all,” Oliver says depositing Mia into his wife’s lap and Felicity can see how much the other woman needed to hold daughter much more than Felicity ever could.

 

“See, we can still snuggle baby girl,” Felicity says with a hopefully tone.

 

“I guess I can share,” Mia says dramatically, her little arms going around Felicity's large stomach, she presses a kiss on her belly, “Hi Lucas, you needs to come out of Mommy’s belly soons, so we can plays.”

 

“Hopefully she can start beating him up and give me a break,” William sarcastically replies, totally unaffected by both his parents reprimand.

 

Felicity’s eyes widen at both children’s words and she rises to her feet, flattening out her shirt, “As much as it kills me to leave, I think I need to go.”

 

She feels a familiar hand clasps hers and she sees Oliver looking at her with concern, “are you okay?”

 

“Yea, as lovely as all of this is, it isn’t my time and I miss  _ my _ boys more,” she says thoughtfully, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

 

The other Felicity finally rises to her feet, Mia on her hip, she ignores both William and Oliver’s protest as lifting Mia up and walks towards Felicity with a knowing smile on her face, “every single thing you are about to go through, just remember it will all worth it in the end.”

 

“I thought you wanted me to call, Sara?” Felicity asks in surprise taking the device from her older self.

 

Long blonde hair shakes as she moves her head in the negative, “I think you need to know what you’re fighting for.  _ Who _ you’re fighting for. Remember all of this even in your darkest days,”

 

“Dad, she’s starting to sound like Obi Wan again and she’s scaring herself.  _ Literally _ ,” William says worriedly, probably noticing the way the colour has left Felicity’s face.

 

“Okay, honey pull back there a bit,” Oliver remarks but there is no hint of humour in his expression he only looks at Felicity apologetically, which only makes her worry more. “Mia say bye to your other Mommy.”

 

“I thought you said she  _ wasn’t _ Mommy?” Mia counters turning to look at her father with a frown.

 

William snorts and waves at Felicity easily, Mia sees her brother and follow suit, her focus back on Felicity again, “Bye not Mommy,”

 

Felicity chuckles, her eyes filling with tears as she squeezes the device in her hand, the familiar vibrations begin and everything around her, that future she always imagined for herself and Oliver disappears before her very eyes.

 

She makes a promise to herself that she will get that for herself, for her  _ family _ no matter what.


End file.
